


Thoughts of You

by jujubiest



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Character Study, Character Thoughts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He already knows why. What he doesn't know is, why Roman?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of You

**Author's Note:**

> The title refers to the song "Thoughts of You," by Changing Faces. Seemed way too appropriate.

Destiny asks why. His mom asks why. And truth be told, he asks himself the same damn question at least a dozen times a day, only to circle around to the same useless fucking answer: he has no idea.

He has no idea why he’s sharing dreams with a fucking  _upir,_ of all things, much less a spoiled rich brat of an upir who doesn’t even  _know_ what he is. He understands even less why he feels the need to stick his neck out, stick  _around_ for this obnoxious little shit, running through abandoned buildings with flashlights trying to solve a mystery, like they’re the motherfucking Hardy Boys.

God, it pisses him off just to think about it. How did he get himself into this? Why doesn’t he run? It’s the sensible thing. It’s the only choice, really. If Chausseur keeps digging around she’s  _going_ to find out about his granddad, and that’s really all it’ll take. Cops don’t need a  _reason_  to put guys like him in jail, just a convenient enough excuse.

And Roman…Jesus, Roman is a nightmare. He’s this overgrown kid who likes to think he’s a man and acts like the most overcompensating douchebag who ever lived whenever other people don’t go along with the playacting. He’s all big talk, tough talk, l _et’s find the vargulf, Peter. This is important, Peter. I have to do_ something _, Peter_. And then, irony of all ironies, it’s not the bravado but the stupid lost-boy face he makes, the way he all of a sudden looks his age and shows his hand—his lonely, desperate, frightened hand—that gets Peter to go along with whatever dumbass harebrained thing he wants. He wonders if that’s what other people feel like when Roman pulls his mind-warp shit on them, or if he’s the only sucker dumb enough to fall for that.

It makes no sense, none of it does, but somehow this jerk has gotten under his skin and become one of the few friends he’s ever had. Still…Peter can’t help but think he’s only delaying the inevitable.

One way or another, he’s going to have to leave Hemlock Grove soon. And the worst part about it, he knows already, will be the look on Roman’s face when he says goodbye.


End file.
